1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connections and more particularly relates to electrical connections for an area array device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An area array device has an array of electrical contact pads on a face of the device, instead of having pins or other contacts around a perimeter of the device. An array of contact pads provides far more connections than do contacts around a perimeter. Area array devices also have heat conduction and electrical performance advantages. Area array devices can be electrically connected by using a socket, or by directly soldering the contact pads to form connections.
Area array sockets, however, typically do not provide integral connections between contacts within the socket or to other auxiliary electrical devices. Instead, area array sockets usually connect the area array device contact pads directly, linearly, to a circuit board, another area array device, or the like. For example, one type of area array socket uses a molded plastic housing with electrically conductive contacts stitched or staked through the housing. This type of socket doesn't allow for internal connections within the socket, but simply makes a one-to-one connection straight through the socket using the contacts. Strict one-to-one connections limit the configurability and the functionality of an area array socket and hinder integration with other electronic components.
Because the connections in traditional sockets are direct, one-to-one connections, they also typically cause wiring congestion around the socket, especially with high contact count area array devices. Additionally, area array sockets are often difficult to repair or reconfigure. The socket's contacts are often permanently attached to the socket, making repair or reconfiguration of the socket difficult or impossible. In such a configuration, individual contacts usually cannot be repositioned or replaced without replacing the entire socket.